


【兼三/兄幸】煮酒

by Takuya



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya
Summary: 半无双向半历史向。化用了NHK纪录片《英雄的抉择》中的一段内容。没有真田丸，没有真田老爹，否则兄弟俩的腿要保不住。兼续三成碰到一起就话好多……是我的错（土下座）送给 @巡遊 （比哈特）
Relationships: Naoe Kanetsugu/Ishida Mitsunari, Sanada Nobuyuki/Sanada Yukimura





	【兼三/兄幸】煮酒

**Author's Note:**

> 半无双向半历史向。  
> 化用了NHK纪录片《英雄的抉择》中的一段内容。  
> 没有真田丸，没有真田老爹，否则兄弟俩的腿要保不住。  
> 兼续三成碰到一起就话好多……是我的错（土下座）  
> 送给 @巡遊 （比哈特）

生有生路，死有死途。

时逢乱世，连阴曹地府也是会被挤爆的。

石田三成眼中还留存着六条河原上他颈间鲜血喷薄而出的残影，下一刻他就结结实实被奈何桥上塞得满满的人吓了一跳。

有身形飘忽不定的，也有衣冠整齐的，统统挤在那一丈多宽的桥上，被桥身两边的铁索拦住，才不至于落进河里，一眼望去竟见不到边际。

就在他愣神的这片刻里，仍有步履匆匆的人从他身后奔上去，加入那浩浩荡荡的大军当中。

三成被撞得踉跄了两下，还没来得及破口大骂笨蛋，就有人拍了拍他的肩膀，声音洪亮如鼓：“新下来的亡魂？那边等着，别被挤进忘川里，可就真投不了胎了。”

三成侧头，一副青面獠牙猝不及防地映进他眼里，吓得他一个激灵。那人倒像是已经习惯了，将手中令牌与铁锁晃了晃，“不必害怕，我是此地马面，协判官大人办案的鬼仙。庆长元年的亡魂尚且在桥上，你且得等上好一阵。”

……庆长元年。

本能先于理智一步，三成脱口而出：“秀吉大人是否也在此处？”

马面被他问得一愣，过了一会儿连青面獠牙上都看得出明显的为难之色：“你家主公即使在桥上，你也未见得找得到他，这会儿被判官大人审过，上了轮回台也说不准。你要不急着投胎，就在后面等一等，那边都是在等人的亡魂。”

三成顺着马面所指的方向看过去，在一棵巨大的树下，果然能见到成排的茅屋。他拱手谢了马面，犹疑片刻，终于还是好奇心占了上风。

“大人既是仙人，为何又是这一副模样？”

马面摆了摆手，铁锁在他臂上哗啦作响：“鬼仙鬼仙，也是鬼字在前。你这乱发兜从背后看，实在有点像鬼，我觉着熟悉才和你多说两句，你且去吧。”

这话也熟悉。幸村在春日山城时，就这么叫过他一回。

三成谢过马面，往那一排茅屋走过去，在其中挑了间空的住了下来。等他坐到了草席上，才得以从一片浑噩中挣脱，仔细思忖。

他倒也不是想等谁，单纯是不愿意与一眼望不到边的亡魂们一块儿去挤奈何桥罢了。

而且连庆长元年的亡魂还都没能过桥。也许……也许他还能再见一面秀吉大人。

只是见到了，又能说什么呢。说他心中有愧，未能守得住这丰臣之世，败在家康手里吗。

那秀吉大人也许会被又气死一次。

三成总觉得有什么重要的事情被自己忘了，偏偏一时又想不起来。他摘了铁掌套，拿起案上已经凉了许久的壶，点着了火。

他还活着的时候，时间总是不够。如今倒是有足够的时间来给他慢慢思索，究竟忘记了什么事情。

茅屋的窗扇是透明的，却又不过风，能看得见形色匆匆的亡魂从窗前经过。皆是往奈何桥的方向而去，没有一人停下来。

只有去处，再无归途。

他这窗前刚好能看到那棵巨树的枝桠，也不知道这是棵什么树，既不见开花，也不见枯死，更不生新叶，只有零星几片泛黄旧叶垂在枝头，却也无半点衰败之气。

三成落脚到此，也不知过了多少时日。自他到此处之后，前往桥上的亡魂日渐稀少，而桥上的人却始终熙熙攘攘。

大约是阳间再无战事了。

就在他念头刚起之时，又有一群形色匆匆的人从他窗前路过，成群结队身披铠甲，其中有赤甲也有青甲，倒都像是无所觉一般，无人在此停留，直直地向桥上而去。

是哪方势力又起兵戎？

三成只不过才想了一想，他终日看着的那棵巨树却起了变化。不过顷刻之间，淡粉花苞爬了满枝，一个呼吸之间就绽开了，大朵大朵地堆在枝头，宛若日暮之云。下一刻又开到衰败，花瓣凋零散落，有风卷着落花打了个转，从窗前呼啸而过，又不知去了何方。

一切又复归静寂。只有最高处一枝花苞未曾凋谢，摇摇欲坠地挂着，昭示方才并非幻觉。

哪怕腐烂成泥，花瓣也该有香气留存。而三成却无端闻见了一股扑面而来的硝烟与肃杀。

他没想通。他想不通的事何止这一桩。

三成从案上炉中拎出酒瓶来，为自己倒了一杯。酒盏刚送到唇边，忽然听见始终静默的门外传来咳嗽，接着就是熟悉的嗓音。

“这里有人住吗？”

人未到声先至。那个满嘴义啊爱呀一点也不觉的羞耻的……

笨蛋。

三成微微眯了眯眼，道：“进来。”

门被推开的瞬间，中气十足的爽朗笑声就灌了三成一耳朵。

“打扰了！吾乃直江山城守……”

来人在看到三成坐在屋内的瞬间就哑了声音，像被卡住了脖子一样，呆愣在门口。

三成不紧不慢地放下酒杯，替他补上了后半句：“……兼续。吵死了。”

他终于想起来他忘了什么事情。

而兼续的反应却出乎三成意料。他从乍见三成的惊愣中回过神来后，转身就往外跑，一时间同手同脚格外仓惶。

“干嘛去？回来坐下。”

三成声音一如既往，听在兼续耳朵里却与催命符无异。他扶着门框叹了口气，回身带上了门板，摘下头盔抱在手中，在三成对面跪坐下来，白衣下摆端端正正地铺开。

两人一时无话。屋内只闻沸水翻滚。兼续不敢说，三成则是不知从何问起。最终他将桌上另一个空杯倒满，推到兼续面前。

“喝酒。”

兼续接过酒杯，却依然垂着头，三成看不清他脸上作何表情，于是低声唤他的名字：“兼续。”

垂着头的人“嗯”了一声，嗓音发颤：“……三成。”

接着像是要逃避什么一样，仰头将酒一饮而尽，似乎是因为喝得太急了，用指节抵住了眼睛，但三成看得清清楚楚，他眼角在那之前就已经泛出了泪光。

兼续将酒杯放下，又小声道：“三成。对不起。”

三成一挑眉，在他手背上敲了一记：“关原时是谁投降致我兵败如山倒？”

“小早川秀秋。”

“与我一同受秀吉大人之恩，却倒戈入家康麾下的是谁？”

“加藤清正、福岛正则。”

“于六条河原下令杀我者又是谁？”

“德川家康。”

“既然都与你无关，你有何处对不起我？”

兼续捂着手抬起头，眼眶仍旧通红，神情却慢慢平静下来。三成又给他倒了杯酒：“你来得倒快，你是怎么来的？”

兼续没有回答，而是凝视着三成，问他：“三成，你见到幸村了吗？”

三成倒酒的手顿住，愕然道：“幸村？幸村怎么……？”

兼续长叹：“三成，自关原一役时起，到我在江户病重下来见你，已经过去了十九年啊……

已死之人不知岁月流逝，三成恍然间才朦胧觉出，似乎当真是有这么久了。然后他想到先前记起的事，急忙又问：“之前你在长谷堂与最上和伊达对峙，是不是被他们绊住了？”

“是，我始终打不下长谷堂城，直到……直到关原一战结果传来，我率军撤退。是庆次……“兼续一顿，将他听闻三成身死拔刀切腹被前田庆次阻止一事隐下不提，”……断后，我才能安然无恙回到上杉家。”

三成眯了眯眼：“你话未尽实，必定有事瞒我。”

“没有，战况就是这样，没有半句假话。”

兼续不肯说，三成也拿他没有办法，只能冷笑一声：“那你最好祈祷你往后都别说漏嘴。上田城那边的幸村呢？”

“你兵败之后，幸村在信之和忠胜大人的请求下，保住了性命，只是被流放九度山。”

“幸村有信之求情尚且被流放，家康反而没有怪罪你，倒让你一直活到能在江户病逝？”

兼续没想到他先前一句被三成记住了，沉默了半响，才轻声答道：“三成。我是上杉家臣，一生忠于景胜公。”

“所以呢？”

“我……在长谷堂一役后，与景胜公一同上洛，降于德川家。”

三成等了一阵，见兼续确实是一个字都不肯再说了，又仔细一想，嗤笑道：“所以你刚才一进来，先向我请罪？难怪你话这么少。”

“是我有负于你。”兼续向后退了退，俯身下去，将额抵在交叠于地的手掌上，旋即起身，直直望着三成，“但我作为上杉家臣，必定以上杉家存续为第一要务，正如三成你与丰臣之世一般。”

三成当然是明白的，所以他摆了摆手，“此天之亡我也，非战之罪。”

这一句还是兼续读过史记后说给三成的，自然知道这就是揭过不提的意思。

三成又给兼续的酒杯倒满：“接着说吧。我死后到你病逝之间，还有什么事。”

于是兼续将上杉减封至米泽后的十余年一点一点向三成道来，说到庆长十九年时，他又有所迟疑，被三成发觉。

“庆长十九年发生了什么事？”

兼续犹豫片刻，终于还是如实告知：“幸村离开了九度山，进入大阪城，在秀赖大人的支持下，为丰臣家而奋战。”

三成第一反应则是：“信之呢？”

兼续苦笑：“信之与幸村一事要是让昌幸大人知道，恐怕要打断他俩的腿，对你我二人来说倒不是什么秘密。我与信之皆在德川方参战。”

“战况如何？”

“冬之阵几乎是信之和幸村在角力，他们都太熟悉彼此的战术了……幸村守住了大阪城，而冬之阵后，秀赖大人答应了家康的要求，拆除了大阪城的外墙，并且填埋护城河。”

“……这样一来，即使是幸村，也再无力回天了。”

“是。来年的夏之阵，秀赖大人兵败，于城内放火自焚……”

三成攥紧了手掌。

“……幸村也，战死于大阪城。丰臣之世，至此终结。”

两人相对而坐，尽皆沉默。

三成将手里捏得死紧的酒杯轻轻放回案上。杯中已凉了的酒被落入其中的液滴激起细小的水花。

兼续能言善辩，却也不知该说什么，只能陪着他一起沉默。

过了也不知多久，三成哑声道：“先前你问我见没见过幸村，我没见到过他。也许幸村……还活着？”

兼续摇头：“幸村冲阵时，我就在阵中……我也亲眼见到战后信之放下刀，跪在幸村身边替他收殓。信之只怕已经疯魔了，我听见信之和身旁的稻姬说，‘你看，幸村也在笑啊。’”

外面不知何时又起了风。三成与兼续向外看去，窗外正有一名须发皆白的老者缓步向桥上走去。风在他周身环绕着，他每向前走一步，佝偻的腰背都会挺直一分，满是皱纹的皮肤也变得光洁如初，唯有那一头白发分毫未变。不过走到树下那短短的几步路途，却像是逆着岁月的河流一般，光阴从他身上一掠而过，不曾留下半点痕迹。

正是三成和兼续前一刻刚刚提及的人。独自一人活过漫长年岁的真田家当主，真田信之。

风在他身边散去。

信之踏出那层风障，曾经昏花的视野重又变得清晰，让他终于能够好好地看清楚自己身在何方。

他回过头，望向早已消散的来时路。

终他一生，再也不曾提及过半句弟弟。作为真田家血脉延续的代价。他孤独而又沉默地活过一个时代，在真田家内部纷争时与世长辞。

信之病逝前，子嗣与旧领的家臣都围绕在他身边。他能感觉到自己的气息在一呼一吸间慢慢衰微，哭泣与吵嚷声离他渐渐远去。

而他那一刻所想的，却是隐居处的那两扇屏风。

绘着两只笼中鸟的，一大一小的屏风。

信之闭上了眼睛。将舌尖那含了数十年都不曾再呼唤过的词语叹息出来。

横竖再没有人能听见他说什么。

幸村。幸村。

仿佛只是睡了很长的一觉而已。信之再睁开眼睛时，意识到他身处忘川之畔连一个瞬息的时间都没用上。

不远处的巨树与他回忆中樱花凋零的模样重叠起来。年轻的信之像是意识到了什么，笔直地走向那棵巨树。

怀中从不离身的六枚铜钱紧贴着胸口，被他的体温捂得暖热。

信之在树下停了脚步，恐怕惊扰了什么一般地轻声开口：“是你在等我吗。幸村。”

他的尾音散在风中。最高处那一枝久久含苞的花蕾悄然无声地绽放，又不过片刻就飘落下来，被风一卷，绕在信之身边，迟迟不肯坠地。

恍若什么人正在拥抱他。

信之眼前被水雾盈满，一片朦胧中他哽咽着将怀中分作两串的六文钱掏出来，摊在掌心。

乘风盘旋的樱花花瓣飘落在串着铜钱的红绳上。

信之将手掌收拢。如同幼年时他攥紧幸村的手一样。

他说：“幸村，我们走吧。”

却并未走向桥上。而是与盘绕在他身周的飞花一起，踏入了忘川湍流不息的河水当中。

信之的身形逐渐透明，身旁的飞花也纷纷凋零。泛着雾气的水面没过他的白发，涌入他的四肢百骸。

他与幸村一同沉没下去。再不醒来。

兼续站在窗口，沉默地看着信之投身于忘川，直到被三成用绢帕粗暴地擦了一把脸，才惊觉他已经泪流满面。

“脏死了，快擦擦，”三成嫌弃道，转而又望着那株巨树，“我想，我之前已经见过幸村了，并且和他在这里一同等着该等的人。”

曾经满树花开如云又瞬息凋落的时刻。

“不过，也总算是等到了啊。”

END


End file.
